Taste Like Medicine
by silver drip
Summary: Edward moves to a new town and meets the hottest girl on campus. Unfortunately for him, things aren't always the way they are supposed to be. AU, all human, and OC. Read and review please. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not have the privilege nor honor of owning this brilliant story that is ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate. Of course, I do own this plotline.**

**Half of this was beta-ed a long time ago and the other was just a once over. **

Taste Like Medicine

I tugged at the tie that was fastened securely around my neck and grimaced at my new school uniform. The suit fit me nicely but it felt odd compared to my usual jeans and t-shirt. I was practically suffocating as Elizabeth, my mother, tightened my tie further.

"Mom I know how to straighten a tie, I don't need your help." My mother's green eye's reflected my own as I grabbed two pieces of toast and ran outside.

Unfortunately, we had to sell my old car to afford our new house in Oklahoma so now I had to ride the bus, again. There were three kids standing at the corner of the street all talking. They were all wearing matching uniforms that marked them as West Point Private School students.

"Is this the bus stop?" I asked as I loosened my tie. There were two girls with black hair that looked like sisters and a boy who was taller then me with blond hair. The blond answered me.

"Yeah, you a new student or something?" He asked as he checked his watch that looked like a real Rolex.

"I just moved in to the two story blue house down the street." I pointed in the direction that I had just walked from. He nodded and looked back at his watch ignoring me. "I'm Edward." I offered and he caught the hint.

"I'm Jasper, that's Alice" He pointed to the two girls with black hair. "And that's her little sister Charlotte." I gave the two girls my best flirtatious smile. Charlotte melted like a candy bar on the side walk but Alice was looking at Jasper longingly. I brushed it off.

"What grade are you in?" Charlotte asked while feebly trying to flirt.

"Junior, how about you?" Her face fell, probable because I was older then her.

"I'm a freshman, but Jasper and Alice are both juniors." Just then a sleek black car pulled up to the curve, Jasper got a big goofy grin on his face while Alice scowled at the car. Charlotte waved at Jasper as he got in the car and slammed the door shut behind him. The windows were tinted but I could see the silhouette of two people making out in the front seat. The car finally drove away after ten minutes of Jasper and the driver making out.

"Why was he waiting at the bus stop if he was just going to be picked up here?" I asked. Alice was still staring at the distant car so Charlotte answered me.

"This corner is right off the highway so it is a better pick up spot." I nodded as the bus turned the corner then stopped in front of us. Alice was texting furiously as we got on the bus. I sat in an empty seat and Charlotte sat beside me while Alice went to the very back of the bus. I stared out the window.

"Alice has had a crush on Jasper since middle school, that's why she was so angry this morning." Charlotte offered.

"That's nice." I didn't get why she was telling me this, it's not like I was interested in her sister or anything.

"The funny thing is that the girl Jasper got in the car with is only his friend." Both my eyebrows rose.

"So what, are they friends with benefits?" I thought those were only in the movies.

"Yup and you know what? Bella has all these guys asking her out but she never wants a real relationship and she doesn't like talking to anybody but when she does everyone listens. She's so cool and did you see her car?" She took a big breath. "She's my idol."

"You want to be a girl who sleeps with her friend and doesn't talk to anyone just because she has a cool car?" I asked in disbelief. She blushed.

"No, you just have to meet her to understand." We sat there for a while until she broke the silence. "She's so cool." I rolled my eyes as we got off the bus and headed towards what I assumed was the office. I picked up my schedule and walked into my first period class.

All the girls ogled me as I walked through the door. Nothing new there. I gave each one my award winning smile.

Jasper walked in to the classroom a second before the bell rang and took the only empty desk which happened to be right next to mine. His shirt was wrinkled, but at the bus stop it had been perfectly ironed.

By lunch I had a girl on each of my arms. On my left was a blond whose name I had already forgotten and on my right was a brunette with curly hair named Jessica. They were both hot for me and I liked the way they looked in their school issued maroon skirts.

No one ate in the cafeteria instead everyone was outside sitting on picnic tables. There was only one tree in the whole school yard. It seemed that all the tables were at least fifteen feet away from it in a circular formation. It was like the maple tree was the sun and all the little picnic tables were just planets revolving around it. It was obvious that the table under the tree was the place where only the coolest people sat and the closer you were to the tree the cooler you were. I knew where I wanted to sit.

Jessica and her blond friend led me to a table that was filled with girls. It was close to the tree but not under it. The table that was under the tree was unoccupied.

"Why don't we sit over there?" I pointed to the only table that was sitting under the maple tree. Everybody at the table gave me that 'are you crazy' look.

"Only two people sit there." Jessica said simply and gave me no more information.

"Who?" The blond answered me.

"Bella Swan the school's hottest girl and Jasper Whitlock the school's hottest guy, well second hottest now are the only people allowed to sit there." I didn't hear the second part of her statement because at that second Jasper walked outside. Of course what caught my attention wasn't Jasper but what Jasper had his arm around.

His arm was wrapped around the perfect curvaceous hips of a goddess. My eyes worked upwards form there to her sizable chest. Not too big but not too small, just perfect. I could feel my heart thud at an alarming pace when my eyes reached her face, her full lips were tantalizing and were a natural red. The thing that really caught my attention though were her eyes. They were a shade of brown that I had never seen, deep and dark. My throat tightened giving it a strange feeling.

Thirst, it was the only way I could describe it. I thirsted for her in the way that I'm sure every straight male thirsted for her. I wanted her, no, needed her in every way, position, and place.

She walked gracefully with Jasper in tow to the picnic table that they only sat at. They sat down so that they were across from each other.

"I wish I was Bella." I didn't bother to turn around to see which girl had said that.

Bella pulled out a bagged lunch for two and split the contents between them. I watched as her delicate hands brought a grape to her lips. My eyes flickered back to Jasper with jealousy. It was a new emotion for me, but I some how recognized it.

Jasper dropped the submarine sandwich he had been feasting on and readjusted himself in his seat. Bella laughed and ate another grape. Jasper gave her an angry look and picked up the sandwich again.

Ten minutes later the scene replayed itself except this time Bella gave him an innocent look when he glared.

The third time this happened I noticed what was the cause. Bella's right leg had lost its shoe and was slowly making its way up Jasper's inner thigh. My breath hitched and my pants tightened when I imagined myself in his place.

He had given up trying to eat and just stared at her longingly. I'm sure I had the same look in my eyes, except worse. The bell rang startling me out of my staring. I noticed that I hadn't even touched my food and that the girls who I had been sitting with had been ogling me the same way I had been ogling Bella the whole lunch period.

I walked quickly towards my biology class but stopped at my locker first. The lockers were painted a sickly green and mine seemed to be just as bad. I easily opened it and started switching out my books. I felt a presence to my right so I looked over and almost fainted.

Bella had her locker not but two down from mine. Jasper was no where in sight so I decided it was time to make my move AKA working my magic.

I leaned against the locker adjacent to hers. "Hey, I'm Edward Masen, I'm new here mind showing me around?" My voice was deeper and husky. I knew what effect it had on women.

Bella closed her locker silently and turned around to me. "That by far was the worst opening line I have ever heard." She said straight to the point. "The nerds from chess club have better lines." She mumbled more to herself then to me as she brushed past.

I quickly caught up with her retreating form.

"I'm sorry you're right, let's start over. I'm Edward and you are?" I asked even though I knew the answer and held out my hand for her to shake. She ignored my hand and kept on walking.

"No thank you, first impressions are everything to me." I pursed my lips slightly in confusion and agitation. I wasn't use to being turned down.

"Why?" The bell was about to ring and I had no idea what wing of the school I was in since I had just been following Bella. She started walking backwards so that we were face to face, some how avoided running into the few students in the hallway.

"Well because . . ." She slowed down so that we were rather close. ". . . because . . ." Her finger hooked onto my belt without warning. I blushed slightly and leaned in closer to her. "Because you are obviously a perv who only thinks with his groin instead of his brain. I bet you can't even name two of the girls you were sitting with at lunch today. You probable named them all by body parts like blond with great ass or redhead that looks like she wants it. You are just plain disgusting, that's why." Throughout her whole speech she had been whispering so that no one else could hear and her hand was still on my belt so I didn't quite take in everything. She noticed the look in my eyes and rolled her eyes.

She resumed her walking forward and I looked down at my class schedule. Thankfully, I was rather close to it. Bella walked into a biology classroom and I was surprised to find that I had the same class.

Bella sat in the middle row second to last desk in the back. Of course, she wasn't alone Jasper was sitting beside her talking.

The only open desk was behind them. The whole desk was empty so I sat behind Jasper.

He turned around and glared at me. I guess Bella told him about what happened in the hallway.

The teacher droned on about things we learned in sixth grade and my gaze kept drifting back to Bella.

She was twiddling with her hair and it was obvious that she wasn't paying attention. Jasper pulled her hand away from her hair and she stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Jasper's hand shot up and he tried to grab Bella's tongue. She smirked deliciously when he missed.

I stifled a groan at how seductive it looked. Her eyes flashed back to me once her flirting with Jasper subsided. She was wearing a knowing smile before she licked her lips in a come-hither sort of way and turned back around.

I could use a cold shower right now rather then the worksheet the teacher was passing out. The problems on the paper were easy enough, but I couldn't concentrate on them. Bella's wondering hand was rather distracting. Her fingers were raking up and down Jasper's leg. I could only I imagine how distracted Jasper was.

After trying to solve the first problem on the paper my eyes went back to them. Bella's hand had gone back to her own side of the table and she was working on her paper. I went back to my own work and soon the bell rang. I took my time putting my things away. When I looked back up the two lovebirds were already gone.

The last few students in the classroom shuffled out in front of me. I was in no mood to hurry to my next class, but all too soon I was there. I dazed out through the whole period until the bell rang.

When I left my classroom a startling sight appeared before me. Bella was standing outside of my classroom with the same come-hither look she was wearing earlier.

"Hey." Her voice was soft and sultry. I opened my mouth to respond when I felt someone else brush pass me. Jasper walked out of the classroom I had just been in. Could I really have been so out of it that I hadn't even noticed we shared another class?

He went up to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him. She placed a deep kiss on his lips before they separated.

"Hey." Jasper responded back once the dazed look on his face faded. They started making out again and I walked away. As I was turning the corner I took one last glance at them.

Bella was looking at me while her lips were attached to Jasper. A sexy look came into her eyes before she gave me the bird and closed her eyes.

Damn.

**I'm sad today so I pulled this one-shot from my hidden stash. Brighten my day, review. Don't forget to check out my other storys!**


End file.
